Incurable Need
by KibaSin
Summary: Kagome's kekkei genkai had never reacted to anyone so strongly before, but she was positive, without a shadow of a doubt, that that Suna boy wanted to eat her. Gaara x Kagome; Naruto/Inuyasha; Edited version


**_Incurable Need_**

**_By:_**_ Kiba/KibaSin_

**_Summary:_**_ Kagome's kekkei genkai had never reacted to anyone so strongly before, but she was positive, without a shadow of a doubt, that that Suna boy wanted to eat her. [Gaara x Kagome; Naruto/Inuyasha; Edited Version]_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their respectable owners, and I only gain self-accomplishment from writing this piece of fiction._

_**Genre: **Romance/General_

**_Rating:_**_ M_

* * *

**Please note **that while it may seem, in the explicit version, that Kagome is an unwilling participant, she is quickly swayed and allows the advances.

* * *

"Sakura, I really don't think—" Kagome should have known that her voice of reason would not get through to the pink-haired genin, but at least she tried.

Sensing the impending danger, Naruto shoved Konohamaru roughly in the side. "Run!" he shouted. "Get out of here before she explodes!"

"_What'd you call me, you little brat!_" Sakura shrieked.

Konohamaru wailed, following Naruto's order without hesitation. Fear gripped his heart when he heard the ugly girl's roar, and he picked up speed in hope that he might get away from the experienced genin.

Watching the scene with half-amused eyes, Kagome stiffened when she noticed two unknown shinobi turn the corner. "Konohamaru!" she yelled, hoping the boy would hear her and stop before he collided with one of the new bystanders. Then, realizing that Konohamaru was probably focused on running away, Kagome quickly flipped through a few hand seals and prayed her technique would stop the boy in time.

"_Huh?_" Konohamaru squeaked, as the ground beneath him quivered violently. He tried to stop, believing that that ugly pink-haired girl was trying to lure him into a trap, but he tripped as the ground rolled harshly underneath his foot.

"Oh, _shit_!"

Sakura came to a stop, blinking at the sight of Konohamaru slamming into another boy's stomach. She was not entirely sure what caused Konohamaru to trip, but she _was_ thoroughly surprised when she heard the curse word fly from Kagome's lips.

"Holy, Kagome, did you just—?" Naruto grinned.

"Hey," the foreign boy smirked. "Take a look at this little punk, Temari. Do you think he needs something, or is he just stupid?"

The blonde-haired girl, Temari, snorted as she said, "Leave him alone, Kankurou. You know you'll pay for it later if you don't."

"Oh, come on, Temari." Kankurou reached down, snatching the small boy up by the scarf around his neck. Bringing him up to eyelevel, he grinned at the fear he saw rising in the kid's eyes. "We've got a few minutes before he gets here."

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Konohamaru growled, kicking in an attempt to get free.

Sakura stiffened, as she watched Konohamaru kick and struggle. "Hey," she called. "I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault. So, if you could please put him down."

"Take your hands off him, you ass!" Naruto growled.

"_Naruto!_" Kagome threw her arm out, effectively halting Naruto's progress as she grabbed the back of his collar.

Kankurou glanced up, blinking, before a smile spread across his face. He practically leered, his eyes skimming over the small, dark-haired kunoichi, while the other genin in her grasp struggled to free himself. "Check it out—" he licked his lips, "—Local cutie."

"_What'd you say?_" Naruto snarled. "Don't you dare talk about Kagome that way, you pigheaded son of a—!"

"N-Naruto?" Konohamaru gasped. The face-painted freak was actually trying to choke him!

"Konohamaru!" Naruto began to struggle anew.

Moegi and Udon cried out along with him, whining, "_Konohamaru!_"

"Kagome, let go of me!" Naruto hissed. He could feel the urge to protect Konohamaru building underneath his skin, and Kagome was _not_ helping by holding him back. "I'm going to tear this guy a part!"

Huffing, Sakura said, "Making threats _isn't_ going to help, Naruto!"

"Naruto—" Kagome breathed into his ear, stopping his struggles completely. Naruto began to blush in her hold, squirming, before she suddenly tugged on his collar and forcefully threw him to the ground, "—_shut up_."

"W-_what?_" Naruto whined.

Walking forward calmly, Kagome narrowed her dark blue eyes at the shinobi practically choking Konohamaru. "I'm only going to say this once, Suna-nin. Put Konohamaru _down_."

Grinning, Kankurou asked, "_Oh?_ And, tell me, what exactly am I going to get in return if I _do_ let this kid go, huh?"

Catching onto the perverted thought, Naruto shouted, "_You perverted bastard!_"

Looking beyond the cute little kunoichi, Kankurou tightened his grip on Konohamaru's scarf. He huffed, having almost forgotten about the other genin. "You're annoying, all of you," he said. "And, personally, when a wimp like this—" he held Konohamaru a little higher, "—starts shooting off his mouth, I just want to break him in half."

Sakura gasped. He did not even know Konohamaru, so why would he hurt him?

Kagome shifted on her foot. It would be a mistake to charge her enemy without knowing anything about his technique, but if she had to, she would in order to save Konohamaru.

"Heh," Temari sighed, turning her head away. "Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?"

"Now, where were we?" Kankurou grinned down at the little kunoichi glaring at him. "Oh, yeah, I remember. You were about to make it worth my while to let this brat go, weren't you? But, I suppose, if you don't want to, I'll just take care of this little squirt, and then I'll waste your little friend over there!"

"_You—!_"

Though she moved swiftly, Kagome was a little surprised when she was beaten to the punch by a _pebble_. It smacked Kankurou's hand almost a second before she slammed her foot into his stomach, forcing him to release Konohamaru and stumble backward. Then, snatching the boy out of the air, she retreated to where Naruto and Sakura stood gapping at her.

"Kagome, when did you…?" Sakura bit her lip. She had known Kagome would become a great kunoichi, but she had never suspected that her level had jumped in the short time after they had become genin. And, knowing that she had been Sasuke's childhood friend, Sakura clenched her fist nervously.

Kankurou growled, holding his stomach as he glared at the pretty little kunoichi that had attacked him. His hand hurt like a bitch, but his stomach felt like some wild animal had rammed into it. "Why you—?" he started.

"You're a long way from home," Sasuke's voice interrupted him, "_and_ you're way out of your league."

Kankurou and Temari glanced up to find a black-haired boy sitting causally in a tree nearby. He seemed quite at home there, tossing a single pebble up and down, while his dark eyes glared menacingly at them.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" Sakura squealed.

"Oh, great, another wimp to tick me off," Kankurou hissed while he nursed his hand. He heard Temari giggle beside him, and glared at her from the corner of his eye. She was _always_ telling him to stop acting like such a pervert, but from the way she was practically leering at the new boy, she was a hypocrite.

Crushing the tiny rock, Sasuke snapped, "_Get lost_."

Having struggled out of Kagome's hold, Konohamaru stood next to Naruto with a pout on his face. "How come your not cool like that, boss?"

"_Ugh_," Naruto frowned. "What do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat if Kagome hadn't held me back like she did."

"Kagome's a girl, boss!" Konohamaru pouted a little more, not noticing Kagome's sudden frown. "You should have been able to get away from her easily, but you didn't! You're completely and utterly un-cool!"

"W-what? No, I'm totally cool!" Naruto did not think he would ever be able to nurse his pride back to full health.

Rolling his eyes, Kankurou returned his attention to the boy in the tree. "Hey, punk, _get down here_." When the Sasuke kid refused to follow his order, he growled, "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most: all attitude and nothin' to back it up."

Temari's eyes widened, as Kankurou pulled the bandaged form from his back. "_What?_" she muttered. "Are you gonna use the Crow for _this_?"

Kagome suddenly stiffened, as her eyes swung toward the tree that Sasuke had situated himself in. Sand gathered heavily around a branch on the opposite side of the trunk, and as her kekkei genkai crawled beneath her flesh, another boy materialized from the particles. Never having had her kekkei genkai react so strongly, she nearly stopped breathing when she realized the red-haired boy was staring _straight at her_.

"Kankurou, _back off_."

His voice sending shivers down her spine, Kagome took a step backward.

Sasuke swung his eyes away from Kankurou, surprised to find another boy standing upside down so close to him. Only jounin could move that silently. Only—Sasuke stiffened a little, when he realized the red-haired boy was not staring at the Suna-nin he had addressed. And he nearly growled when he heard Kagome whimper in distress.

"_Ugh_, hey, Gaara—" Kankurou grinned nervously.

Turning his sea-foam colored eyes onto Kankurou, Gaara asked, "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

Taking a step back, Kankurou decided it was best to try and pacify with Gaara. "I-I know," he began. "I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing, really. You see, here's how it happened—"

"Shut up," Gaara growled, "or I'll kill you."

Her need to release the energy building heavily underneath her skin reaching a peak, Kagome released a tiny whimper from her throat. That boy. There was just something about that boy. His very voice sent fearful shivers down her back, and she was not sure why, but she was positive that that boy would _eat her_ if he was given the chance.

"_Ugh_, right," Kankurou nodded in agreement. "I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line."

"I'm sorry—" he settled his eyes on the girl that stiffened beneath his gaze, wondering why Shukaku suddenly began to howl within his head, "—for any trouble he caused."

Noticing the way Kagome began to hyperventilate, Sasuke swung himself out of the tree the moment the red-haired boy disappeared in a swirl of sand. He landed next to her the same moment the mysterious boy reappeared between the other two shinobi, before he cast a worried glance in her direction.

"Come on." Gaara did not bother to turn back. He did not need to. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Right, sure," Kankurou quickly agreed. "I get it."

Realizing that they were about to leave, Sasuke stepped forward. He was a little surprised when Kagome clasped onto his arm, trying to hold him back, but he merely frowned down at her when he noticed the fear in her eyes. He had never thought he would see the day when Kagome was so frightened she could barely move.

"_Sasuke, please_," Kagome clutched heavily at her friend's arm. She did not want him to call that boy back. She did not want that red-haired boy's, Gaara's, gaze on her again. She _did not_ want to feel as if he would suddenly appear behind her and gobble her whole, because with her kekkei genkai reacting so violently, she was not sure she could control it and protect herself.

Sakura, however, did not sense Kagome's need. "Hold on! Hey!"

Temari was the first to stop, asking, "What?"

Kagome whimpered, burying her face into Sasuke's arm.

"_Kagome?_" Naruto asked, noticing her odd behavior.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course, the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So, state your purpose, and it better be good!" Sakura stated. Sasuke would _definitely_ notice her intelligence now!

Shaking her head a little, Temari huffed. "Really, have you guys all been living underneath a rock or what?" she chuckled a little at her own joke. Then, pulling her passport out, she smiled. "We have permission. Of course, you're correct, we _are_ Suna genin, our home is the Land of the Wind, and we're here for the chuunin exams. Get the picture?"

"The chuunin exams?" Naruto asked, confused.

Shuffling herself further behind her friend, Kagome answered Naruto's question. "The chuunin exams take place twice every year, Naruto. They're the exams that every genin must take in order to reach the level of chuunin, and this year it's been decided that they'll be held here, in Konoha."

"Why didn't you say so?" Naruto grinned. "Sign me up, I'm _so_ there!"

Gaara released a small noise from the back of his throat, and watched as the dark-haired kunoichi jumped. But, deciding that it was best to ignore Shukaku's howling for the moment, Gaara turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke was not about to let the other genin go just yet. He had to know his name, even if Kagome, his oldest and truest friend, turned stark white at his request. "Identify yourself!"

"_Me?_" Temari asked hopefully. If that cute boy wanted to know her name, she would _certainly_ give it to him. Because really, if she tried hard enough, she could easily pull him away from his little, frightened girlfriend with her experience.

"No—" Sasuke almost, _almost_, scoffed at the idea, "—_him_. The guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara turned his attention to the other boy, watching as the kunoichi behind him tried her best to hide.

"Sasuke, you _bastard_!" Kagome growled.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara—"

Her grip became increasingly tight on Sasuke's clothing, as she noticed that the boy, the one she was positive _was_ planning to eat her alive, was practically boring his eyes straight into her soul. Her knuckles turned white, while she tried her damnedest to stay hidden behind her friend. But, unfortunately for Kagome, she knew that that boy was _still_ staring at her, looking for her, and that simple fact did nothing to ease her need to hyperventilate.

"I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?" Gaara finished.

Straightening his back, Sasuke smirked as he said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara refused to remove his stare once the other boy engaged him in a silent battle. Yet, even as he glared deep into the arrogant Uchiha's eyes, he could hear Shukaku screaming inside of him. The constant voice, so soothing through years of nothing else, cackled and demanded that he pay close attention to the girl sheltering herself behind Uchiha Sasuke. But, really, it was ridiculous. What was so important about that plain little kunoichi?

"Hi, there!" Naruto practically threw himself forward. It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke _that_. It was time that someone saw that he was a powerful opponent, too! "I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

Turning his glare upon the blonde, Gaara stated, "I couldn't care less."

Kagome almost sighed a sigh of relief, as the Suna-nin finally began to move. The red-haired boy was leaving, which meant that he was not going to eat her. He was _not_ going to eat her. He _was not_ going to _eat_ her.

"However," Gaara suddenly paused, turning back, "I would like to know the name of the kunoichi hiding behind you, Uchiha."

Oh, Dear Lord, he _was going to eat her_!

Though he narrowed his eyes at the request, Sasuke quickly stepped away from Kagome in her sudden shock and allowed Gaara the opportunity to look upon her. "Go on," he said, trying to encourage his normally cheerful, outgoing friend.

"Gaara," Temari began hesitantly, "why do you—?"

A quick glare shut her up. It was strange that Gaara wished to know the name of a girl, some foreign kunoichi at that, but Temari and Kankurou were not about to question it when the promise of death was on the line.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded.

"I-I-I, um," Kagome shivered. Did her friend _not_ realize that that boy, Sabaku no Gaara, wanted to gobble her up? That he wanted to chop her up into tiny little pieces? That he _wanted to kill her_? "My, um—"

"_Kagome!_" Sasuke growled, using the one tone that he knew would frighten her enough that she would speak. He was not happy about Gaara's interest in Kagome, and he wanted the girl to hurry up so the genin would leave.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome!" The sentence flew from Kagome's mouth so fast that she was not such if the Suna-nin would understand it, but she did not really care. She had said it. That was all that mattered. She had given the boy that wanted to eat her, her name.

And then, like a coward, she ran.

* * *

"That was," her sensei paused, frowning, "_very_ disappointing, Kagome."

"Keh." Golden eyes flickered in her direction, as the boy said, "What did you expect, Abi-sensei? You just _told_ her that you signed us up for the chuunin exams, and she started shaking like a leaf. It's not like she was gonna understand anything you told her after that."

"_Inuyasha,_" Kagome growled, scowling. It was not her fault! The moment Abi-sensei had declared that they were going to participate in the chuunin exams, her mind had conjured up an image of the one boy she wanted to avoid like the plague and her kekkei genkai had reacted underneath her skin. He was damn lucky she did not decide to turn the energy on him!

"_What?_" Inuyasha growled back in the same tone. "You're fucking scared of taking the chuunin exams. Admit it. It's not like it's some _huge_ secret."

"I must agree with Kagome on this matter. You need to _shut up_, dobe."

"Who the fuck are you callin' a dobe, you fucking bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha exploded.

Shifting her three-pronged halberd, Abi caught her squad's attention by quickly thumping it against the ground. "Quiet," she stated. "This fighting is ridiculous."

"But, Abi-sensei!" Inuyasha huffed.

"I said that is enough, Inuyasha." Abi's blood colored eyes deepened in color, while her pupils began to shift and become cat-like. "I will not have you destroying the hard work I put into making this squad work together as a team. Especially not when I am sending you into a potentially lethal situation."

"Right," he nodded.

"Aren't you the well-mannered puppy," Naraku snickered.

"Naraku." Abi growled in annoyance. It did not surprise her, though. Even on a good day she found herself wanting to summon the flaming birds that she often times used to drain the blood from her victims, and unleash them upon the genin she had been assigned to. "I _will not_ repeat myself a third time."

"Of course, Abi-_sensei_," Naraku practically purred.

"This is going to get us nowhere," Abi finally sighed. It was clear, from the way Inuyasha was glaring at Naraku, that the training session she had planned was down the drain.

"Abi-sensei, I didn't mean—"

"It is not your fault, Kagome." Abi was not sure if she would ever be able to correct that part of Kagome's behavior. The girl just seemed to believe that she was the single reason Inuyasha and Naraku fought. That, however, was not the case. "I was merely stating a fact. We are not going to be training today."

"Oh, _well_—"

"Shut up, would ya, wench."

"_Who are you calling a—!_"

"I do not see the reason for your sudden rudeness, Inuyasha. Is it mere stupidity, or do you simply have to put down women in order to feel good about yourself?" Naraku asked.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ah, forgive me," Naraku smirked. "You have to put _everyone_ down in order to feel good about yourself, don't you?"

Lunging at Naraku, Inuyasha let out a gasp as Abi's halberd shot out and hit him in the gut. "W-what?" he whimpered.

"I told you _not_ to fight," Abi frowned. "But, since you seem so eager to do something today, Inuyasha, I think it is best that I give you three an assignment."

Turning to Kagome, Naraku leaned a little closer and answered his own question. "_Stupidity_."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Stupidity was definitely the answer when Inuyasha was involved. After all, what idiot would give up a day of relaxation _besides_ Inuyasha?

"You'll all train on your own, and you'll make sure to have the new technique I showed you thoroughly grasped by this time tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" Abi eyed each of them, her cat-like eyes drilling in her point. Then, when she was positive they understood, she thumped her halberd against the ground and vanished in a cloud of flames.

"I call this spot!" Kagome shouted.

"_Ah_, you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled. "You know I wanted this spot!"

"_Too bad!_" Kagome laughed.

"Nuh uh, it's—" Naraku grabbed him by the collar. "—Hey, you bastard! Let go of me!"

"Come now, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "It is not polite to argue with a woman."

"Bye-bye!" Kagome smiled, waving. Despite the fact her family and Naraku's family had entirely different views, it was clear that the dark-haired boy would always be on her side. And that was _exactly_ how she liked it.

"_You god damn son of a bitch!_" Inuyasha screamed. "_Let go of me! Let go!_"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, the breath she was holding released in an instant, as she unleashed the thick, concentrated fire technique that Abi-sensei believed she should be able to master quite easily. The flames lashed against the water logged tree line, steaming rising from the area, while she focused her chakra and shifted the near black flames to the best of her ability.

Pleased, as the flames diminished as she commanded, she panted slightly from the amount of chakra she had been forced to use in order to accomplish her task. But, smiling, she decided that it had been worth it. After all, she doubted that Inuyasha had been so successful with the technique, and while Naraku might have been, she really did not care how well he performed the fire technique.

"That was a very _interesting_ technique."

Startled, Kagome spun swiftly on her foot and allowed her eyes to widen as she found herself staring into the eyes of the very boy she had been avoiding since she first laid eyes on him. His sea green orbs stared back at her, emotionlessly, while she took a step backward and felt her kekkei genkai crackle beneath her flesh violently.

"W-what do _you_ want?" She practically shuddered, when he reached up and pulled the cork from the gourd on his back. There was… just _something_ abnormal about it, and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a single moment as sand began to pour from the hole.

"It is not very _impressive_, though." He scowled, demanding, "What is it about you that is so _fascinating_? Why do you _call_ out to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wild energy coursed around her the moment his scowl turned murderous, and she yelped, unleashing it upon the sand that suddenly slithered across the ground toward her. The particles stilled, falling silent beneath the boy's command, and she made sure to take the opportunity in order to turn tail and run.

If she could just make it out into the open, she could—!

Sand reached out and grasped a hold of her ankle, yanking her back, and though she tried desperately to pull herself free, more of the golden particles grabbed onto her failing arms and lifted her high into the air. She screamed in that moment, her fear causing tears to spill over her cheeks, while millions upon millions of sand particles obscured her vision and turned the world black…

* * *

"M_mm_." Energy crackled along the edge of her flesh, sending signals to her unresponsive brain, as her body tried desperately to warn her against the light touch that skimmed across her jaw.

"…done something to me."

No. _No_. She shook her head limply, trying to convey to the other person that she had not done anything. She could not remember doing anything. Yet, as she tried to move her hand out in order to push the offending person away, she was surprised to find that her arm could not move.

Her blue eyes snapped open, clouding with fear, as Kagome found herself trapped beneath Gaara's hypnotizing gaze. "W-where _are_ we?" she asked, barely stopping herself from trembling while the pads of his fingers lightly tickled her jaw once more.

"I understand now—" _she _certainly did not understand him! "—that strange energy of yours is what has called upon me. It makes me _itch_."

"I told you, I haven't—" A small sound forced its way out of her throat, while Gaara removed himself from her presence and stood to full height. Then, slowly, he began to circle her, and she twisted her head the best she could to keep him in sight. He looked so much like a predator and—and, w-what was he _doing_? "I—!"

The Suna boy knelt behind her, just out of her sight, and leaned forward until his lips grazed against the shell of her ear. Softly, he blew across her flesh, and then spoke. "You've created an itch beneath my skin, and _incurable need_, and—" the sand shifted, allowing his hand to skim along the edge of her shorts, "—I must _touch you_."

"Please!" she tried to pull away from the unrelenting sand. "Please, don't!"

"I _must_." There was a growl behind his voice, and her energy struggled forth as it registered throughout her body. He was some kind of animal! He—he really _did_ want to eat her!

"_Ehhh_," she squeaked, trying desperately to pull away from the sand trapping her knelt against the ground. The soft particles refused to give, though, even as she tried to push the energy she felt beneath her skin outward and into the offending material.

Tears began to stream down her face, fear taking over, and she screamed the moment his fingers finally skimmed beneath her shorts. The sound only seemed to encourage Gaara, for she felt his teeth lightly scrap across her sensitive ear, before his hand disappeared underneath her clothing.

"What is it about your energy that makes me shudder?" he asked, nipping her lobe.

"P-please," she whimpered. "Please, I h-haven't—!"

His fingers settled against the thin fabric of her panties, and it was not long before he took her. It was glorious, forbidden, and she quickly slipped into submission and pleasure, loving every minute of the torture he brought upon her body. And too soon, it seemed, it was over, as the demon trapped within the boy sank his fangs deep into her tender neck and claimed her.

Shukaku released a soothing sound from his chest, as he pulled away from her, releasing her from her little piece of paradise. The demon knew she needed to rest, despite her body's demand, and there would be more time later for the carnal need he had awakened within her.

"Mmm."

"_Rest_." His crimson eyes bore into her, hypnotized her, and Shukaku was pleased with how quickly she reacted to the command. Already her eyes were beginning to slip close. "_Rest_, my delicious little miko."

Watching his eyes drain away to aqua, Kagome moaned as she slipped away into darkness. "_Mine_."

Fascinated with the new feeling filling him up inside, Gaara felt Shukaku urge him one final time for the day. "Yes," he replied, before skimming his tongue along her cheek. Then, settling himself beside her, he tangled his hand into her black hair and watched over with a sense of pride in his chest.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Edited June 07, 2012._ For the explicit version, please visit another one of my sites located on my profile.


End file.
